lakewood_academy_highschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Nash Byers
————————— Nash ————————— "Oh well, you win some you lose some. Long as the outcome is income. You know I want it all and then some.” -Drake ————————— Synopsis ————————— Name Nash Elliot Byers Gender Male Birthday March 18th Age 18 Sexuality Straight Grade 12th (senior) Hobbies Baseball & Basketball ————————— Physical ————————— Nash is a skinny, yet muscular teenage male. He has thick brown hair and blueish-green eyes. Nash stand at 6 feet and 1 inch, and weighs 154 pounds. He has lightly tanned skin and usually spikes up his hair in the front. Nash will normally be seen wearing ‘preppy’ clothes like, sweaters, button down shirts, khakis and other things like these. ————————— Personality ————————— Nash is a kinda complicated guy, he’s a bit of a science nerd, he’s very clumsy, oh and v e r y irresponsible. Yes, Nash loves science and he’s a bit of a geek, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t love a good time. He’s famous for his extreme parties and one sip of alcohol will make him insane. Nash is not very good with the lady folk, he’s famous for saying cringey compliments and romanticizing small things. Despite his dad being a cop, Nash is very irresponsible and quite often ‘bends’ the laws as he puts it. ————————— History ————————— It all started off in New York, New York, where Nash was born on a sunny August morning. His mother had come from an extremely wealthy family and therefore Nash was a happy kid. Up until his 6th birthday that is, first off, they moved to Bridgehampton Long Island. Of course to little Nash, this was no problem but little did he know that his parents were arguing continuously behind locked doors. A year later Nash’s older brother, Teddy, told Nash that his parents would be getting a divorce. Nash, Teddy and his father were all forced out of their mega mansion. Nash’s father did not have the money to move again and they moved to an apartment. When school started off again Nash noticed how the kids treated the ‘poor’ kids and decided he would just pretend he was still rich, this meant whenever he invited friends over he would sneak into his mothers house even though she didn’t know he was there. Nash got away with this for about 4 years until the truth got out. Nash started getting bullied for not having the same clothes as the others and kids didn’t hang out with him anymore cause he didn’t have the ‘cool’ games at his apartment. This is when Nash discovered that there was a group of kids that were just like him, but this didn’t mean they were good people. Nash started smoking, drinking, all this garbage these kids taught him. Although Nash pocketed some of the information he was taught while in the group, he ended his alliance with them after they beat up his brother. While Nash was not getting into trouble, he would be at the park. Nash loved sports but he would usually be seen on the baseball field. Nash had a vast amount of baseball cards which he values very highly, along with a Yankees game ball he caught at his first MLB game. A couple years later, when Nash was senior, his family packed up their stuff and moved to Lakewood. —————————